


Icons of the Gods: Love and War

by rayskeptic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ares!Steve, Fan Art, sbb2016art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayskeptic/pseuds/rayskeptic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art for the fic Love and War. The gods represented as icons, with their Marvel characters of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icons of the Gods: Love and War

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love and War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636243) by [stevienat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevienat/pseuds/stevienat). 



 

Hermes: Sam Wilson

Dionysus: Tony Stark

Zeus: Nick Fury

Aphrodite: Natasha Romanov

Eros: Bucky Barnes

Love and War


End file.
